Occupational Hazards
'Occupational Hazard Quest' This is the second Baz quest. Most of these missions are quite time consuming, like other high level quests. Baz tries to hunt a monster (possibly our dragon). 'Requirements' Available for Level 26 or Above. Complete Lamont Duke Quest 'Task' 'Smell the Roses' “Flowers!? Um… I guess that could be fun. Maybe we’ll get to battle some Beasties!” *Tend 15 flowers. Watch out for Beasties! *Craft 5 Meat Sandwiches. Every adventurer needs a hearty meal. (Requires Owning a Bakery and a Butcher. Materials: 4 hot buns, 12 pieces of meat, 3 cabbage and 3 tomatoes. Takes 17hrs) *Gain 30 Reputation by helping your Neighbors keep their Kingdoms tidy. (Visit Neighbors and perform activities in their Kingdom to earn Reputation. Check if you have the max., and if you do, use some 1st in the market) *'Rewards: 3250 coins, 65 XP, a Trellis, 2 Hedge Fence' 'My Stumps' “Those Beasties won’t even know what hit ‘em! I mean… If we can find any.” *Chop trees 30 times to shake Beasties out of hiding (Use Super Chops to chop the entire tree => buy at the market with reputation points, Craft 10 to fulfill the last mission here) *Clear 5 tree stumps to see if anything lurks underground. (Click on tree stumps to clear them) *Craft 10 Super Clobbers for banishing Beasties (Craft => Workshop) *Rewards: 3250 coins, 65 XP 'Potion Commotion' “I’m so excited I can’t sit still! Or it might be all the candy I ate. Let’s do this magic stuff quick while I still have the energy!” *Craft 5 Gloom Thief Potions. Stash your valuables just in case. (Craft => Beastie Lab or buy in the Market) *Have 10 Alchemist Powder. …Stuff does everything. (If you have too much of an item, you can sell some to gain more) *Craft 2 Workbenches for conducting experiments. (Craft => Workshop. Takes 24hrs) *'Rewards: 3250 coins, 65 X' 'Rocksitting' “Finally, some REAL hero work. It’s my sworn duty to look after those who can’t look after themselves! Even rocks!” *Craft 3 Boom Sticks in case George’s pet rock needs disciplinary action. (Don’t worry, it’s just used to scare him. Craft =>Workshop. Takes 9hrs) *Have 20 Stones to find the perfect playmate for Skippy (Get Stones by mining rocks or from mining camp) *Have 20 Pails of Water in case Skippy needs a bath (Get Pails of Water from fishing) *'Rewards: 3250 coins, 65 XP, a Gloomed Rock' 'Miner Treasure' “Lost treasure? Now THAT’S an adventure! Can you help me get some stuff to make a map?” *Have 10 Parchment. Gotta have something to write on! (Craft => Studio). *Have 5 Bottles of Ink so George can draw a treasure map. (Craft => Studio). *Feed Peacocks 15 times to find a good quill for writing. (Feed adult Peacocks to get Peacock Feathers) *'Rewards: 3250 coins, 65 XP' 'Into the Deep' “After this, I’m going to be ready for the mine. But will the mine be ready for ME? Rahhh!” *Have 5 Dragon’s Breath to light the dark mine. *Collect 30 Wool to keep warm in the tunnels (Gather Wool from adult sheep) *Craft 10 Rope to pull Baz out if something goes wrong. (Craft Rope in the Workshop from Flax) *'Rewards: 3250 coins, 65 XP' 'Stink Monster' “Maybe we can find stuff to make the smell bearable while we find out where it’s coming from.” *Tend 20 flowers to shove up your nose. (Click on flowers but not Mushrooms. Don’t go there.) *Craft 5 Glue to hold the flowers in position. (Craft => Studio. Takes 1.5hrs) *Visit 10 Neighbors to see if they can identify the stench. (Click on the Neighbor Bar below to visit Neighbors) *'Rewards: 3250 coins, 65 XP, '5 Ogre’s Belch 'Trackin’ Gas' “My mom used to use something like this to search for Belch Dragons. Maybe we’ll find one of those down there!” *Have 5 Cogs for the Gas Tracker’s inner workings. (Craft => Workshop, after owning a Studio and a Clockmaker. Buy Crafting buildings in the Market.) *Craft 6 Wood Planks for the Gas Tracker. (Craft => Workshop. Takes 1.0hrs) *Have 1 Collection Box for the Gas Tracker’s stink storage (This item can be either crafted after you build an Armory or bought with Reputation Points in the Market. Use it from your inventory) *'Rewards: 3250 coins, 65 XP' 'Stink Monster Prep' “To defeat the Stink Monster, I need something big and scary. Like a Mace! I bet George could make us one. We should get extras, just in case. *Have 9 Iron Bars for a big heavy mace. (It is to have, but if you need more Craft => Workshop) *Craft 10 Wooden Clubs to use as big scary handles. *Have 5 Coat of Arms to make Baz an official defender of the Kingdom. (Ask Friends) *'Rewards: 3250 coins, 65 XP' 'Royal Flush' “I can’t believe George is the Stink Monster! We’ve got to change his diet or we’ll really pay through the nose.” *Have 15 Flaxseed Oil for George to take. Alastair calls this the Royal Flush. (Craft => Kitchen) *Harvest 10 Chili Peppers for a, uh, digestive aid. *Craft 5 Pizzas. Hold the beans! Craft Pizza’s in a Kitchen. (Craft => Kitchen. Takes 13hrs) *'Rewards: 3250 coins, 65 XP' 'Downward'! “With the ,uh, Stink Monster taken care of, the mine is probably safe… but adventurers are prepared for anything!” *Craft 6 Iron Picks to poke around down there. (Craft => Workshop) *Harvest 30 Oats in case we’re down there longer than expected. *Spend 30 Reputation, in case you are down there for an extended time…(Perform actions in Neighbors’ Kingdoms to earn Reputation) *'Rewards: 3250 coins, 65 XP, Treasure Chest (contains 1 Ruby, 1 Diamond, 1 Silver Ore and 1000 coins)' 'Dragons?' “Oh man! Hunting for a dragon in REAL life! …Not like in my games!” *Craft 4 Angle Finder to better triangulate any dragons flight paths. (Craft => Workshop, after you own a Quarry. Buy Crafting buildings in the Market) *Collect Taxes from houses 20 times to let your Subjects know you’ll be back soon. (Click ready Houses to collect Taxes) *Feed 30 Animals in your Kingdom so they stay healthy while you are away (Tend ready Animals in your Kingdom to feed them) *'Rewards: 3250 coins, 65 XP' 'Baz Finds His Calling!' “Well, I’m not afraid, but George says we need more stuff to fight Dragons. I just wanna go NOW!” *Craft 15 Leather to protect against Dragon flames. (Craft => Studio) *'Have '''8 Flaming Grog. To fight Dragons, learn to think like them. This is George’s idea. (Craft => Kitchen) *Craft 6 Hard Boiled Eggs for trail food. No preparation required, see? (Craft => Kitchen) *'Rewards: 3250 coins', 65 XP, Dragon Skull, Dragon Horn, Topiary Dragon' ''' Category:Baz Category:Occupational Hazards